


Valentine's Day Special: No Longer Lonely

by wendigochild13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cussing, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Sakura being a supportive best friend, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, charming Naruto, cinnamon roll Sasuke, lots ad lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigochild13/pseuds/wendigochild13
Summary: A NaruSasu Valentine's Day Special in a College AU where Naruto set's out as a joke to ask out Sasuke.A one-shot but might add on to this story, and develop the story into something more.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Valentine's Day Special: No Longer Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's not VDAY anymore, but I finally got this done and it'll be here for next year! haha  
> When editing, it's possible I could have missed a few mistakes, just let me know if i missed anything major. 
> 
> This is a one-shot, but I might add on and make it longer and develop the story and characters more. I'll be thinking about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! If you don't that's cool too lol.

Naruto watched from across the campus coffee shop, examining the raven as he sat there poking around at his cheesecake, while reading a book in the process. Certainly the book required more of his undivided attention than his food ever could. It was rather bland after all, not like Kohona University's cafe was much to write home about anyway. Of course the blond was biased because he was majoring in culinary business, so he was persnickety. Day after day Naruto would watch from afar, inspecting Sasuke. He sat in the same spot every evening, reading or typing away on his laptop. His dark onyx eyes were extremely focused but would often glance up to lock onto Naruto. As if he knew the blond watched him from time to time and so after getting caught he averted his gaze and pretended his caramel latte was so interesting. Ha, it wasn’t. The raven always ordered a plain coffee with cream, no sugar. Or if it was late, he ordered a green tea. So maybe his latte was more interesting than Sasuke’s boring coffee. 

_Oh yeesh_. Naruto was ashamed that he paid enough attention to note what he likes to drink at the cafe. Sasuke was someone who he's always known, often rivaling during gym, or club activities, and school events. Now that they were in University, they rarely bumped into one another. On the contrary, one faithful evening the blond ran into the cafe to grab a coffee for his part time job and noticed the raven reading in the back, he noted that Sauke never looked so beautiful. Still, illuminating, and lonely like a Rembrandt painting. Ever since that moment, he always came back to see him. He didn't know why, couldn't explain it. Just that Sasuke was there, and he liked seeing him in his own personal zone, walls down, he was alluring. 

Naruto bit into his chocolate muffin, copying notes before he had class tomorrow. Sai's notes were always neater and easier to read, so he tended to copy them before history but he also had Sakura's notes to copy before English as well. Ahh. The blond slammed his head down into the table, rubbing his wrist from all the copying he'd done. _Fuck_. 

"Hey Naruto!" The loud mouth dog boy exclaimed while placing himself next to Naruto at his table. 

"Kiba, copy my notes for me, my wrist fuckin hurts." He waved his wrist around pathetically and Kiba just laughed out loud at him in a rumble. 

"Yeah right!" 

"What, are you seriously trying to pawn your notes off on Kiba? His handwriting is worse than yours." Sakura strode up to the table in a giggle. Her short strawberry pink hair was tied back in a choppy ponytail, and her girlfriend Ino traveled shortly behind her. 

"I'm so tired of writing, I don't know how you do it, Sakura." Naruto grinned in a guilty manner. 

"Here, just have my English notes. I don't even need them." Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere, dangling his tidy notes in front of his face. Fucking shit, his handwriting tended to look typed. 

"Bless you!" Naruto snatched them up with a goofy smile. 

"Whatever." Shikamaru responded while he pushed an empty table to Naruto's so everyone could sit. 

"Hey look over there at the prince, he's getting asked out again it looks like." Kiba suddenly announced, and pointed over toward Sasuke's table. A tall pretty girl with a pixie cut stood in front of him, handing over some chocolates. The raven barely glanced away from his book to pay her any attention. His expression was blank, unreadable, and he handed the chocolates back to the girl. She then walked off, tears in her eyes. This was nothing new. Naruto has seen this exact same scene by different girls since Elementary. Sasuke has never said yes to any of them before. He always turns them down, and Naruto wondered why that was. Did he seriously have no interest in dating? Or was it something else? "He never says yes to anyone!" 

"Well maybe they're not his flavor, I should just ask him, he'd say yes to me." Naruto laughed, his voice cackling throughout the cafe. _Oops_. 

"Yeah right idiot, you two always fought back in Middle School." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I'd like to see you try Naruto!" Ino laughed, nearly making herself snort in the process, Sakura giggling along with her. 

"I was joking! No way would he say yes to me!" 

"I want to see you try Naruto! He says no to everyone, so why not? Maybe he's your flavor?" Kiba gave a cunning grin directed in Naruto's direction, his eyes full of mischief. The rest of the table rumbled in agreement. 

"God I hate you." The blond rolled his crystal blue eyes.

"Do it, do it!" Reeled Sakura and Ino in unison, they were excited for the outcome. 

"You mean right now?" Naruto pleaded, now feeling sick to his stomach. 

"Why not? He's right there." Shikamaru stated. 

"Fuck." Naruto stood up from his chair and steered on his heels, his orange chucks squeaked in the process. Stepping in the direction of the lone raven, and as if sensing that the blond was headed straight for him. He swiftly glanced up from his book, stared Naruto in the eyes for a long profound moment. Studying him, examining him, processing him and then he scoffed. His onyx eyes wandering back to the pages of his book that were trying to reel his attention back in like a fish on a rod. _Speak idiot_. The blond told himself, trying to gather his courage. Sasuke already thought low of him, he assumed anyway, but with his staring like that, he had to think he was even more of an idiot. "Is that a good book?" Really? Was that the best he could think of?

"Not really, I hate historical dramas." 

"Oh. Oh no? Then why read it?" Thrown off guard, Naruto tried keeping the conversation afloat somehow. 

"For class?" His eyes never looked back up from his book. Naruto sighed, knowing that he had failed in this, before turning around, he let his gaze stop at the kind of cheesecake Sasuke had been eating. Hm. 

"Cool." The blond felt his stomach knot up and turned on his heels, back toward his table in a frenzy, however an idea was simmering. 

"Struck out Naruto?" Kiba grinned at him, wondering what happened. 

"I'm going to do it tomorrow." He beamed at them, and finished drinking his latte, Kiba had stolen his muffin anyway. 

\- 

"Naruto, you seriously don't have to do this now, yesterday it was in the heat of the moment." Sakura whispered toward him as he sat at the cafe table, they were watching Sasuke in the back, he had turned down yet another girl. The numbers were up higher now because it was Valentine's Day weekend. The Leaf Cafe was even decorated and decked out for the Holiday that was coming up in a couple of days. Several cut outs of pink and red hearts were scattered and displayed around the cafe, even silver streamers were dangling down from the ceiling and glitter on all the tables. Essentially overdone. The fox turned on his heels and pointed at the head of pink. She pulled her phone out with a sigh so that she could film this event as proof. Naruto began stepping in the direction of where Sasuke was sitting. His raven bangs draped over his eyes while hunched over the textbook he was currently reading, sipping on his coffee while doing so. As Naruto approached his area, his direction, the Uchiha didn't lift his head up. Moreover Naruto knew that his onyx eyes averted from the textbook and marked him as he grew closer. Ha. So he had his attention in some sort of manner. Good. This may have been a joke, but the fox was nervous, excited even. Maybe it wasn’t a joke at all? 

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke sliced before Naruto could even open his mouth and by the way he was sitting at the table, hunched over a book, bags under his eyes, and an imprint of his hand laid leftover on his fair cheek from resting on the palm of his hand. He was tired and aggravated, and Naruto was about to make it worse. _Oh boy._

"Here." The blond set a bag of chocolate kisses on the table. 

"I don't fucking want these." The raven sneered, staring at the cutesy bag of chocolates. 

"They're dark chocolate." The blond quickly spoke, and that caught Sasuke's attention. Now lifting his head up completely and stared directly into him. He's intrigued, that was good, well for now. Sasuke was about to turn him down anyway. "Saturday is Valentine's Day." 

"Point being?" His onyx eyes were piercing. 

"How about going on a date with me?" There, he said it. Now he prepared himself for Sasuke to completely destroy him in anger. "A Valentine's Day date." Naruto looked at the raven studying him, tapping his black painted nails on the table, and he stared from the chocolates back to him a couple times. Thinking. Okay, so that was unexpected. 

"I'll think about it." 

"Huh???" 

"Let me think about it." The raven answered, his onyx eyes staring right into him. His expression was unreadable but his eyes were alluring. "Leave the kisses." Sasuke said before grabbing the bag of dark chocolate kisses and going back to his reading, a flush spreading across his cheeks. Those onyx eyes of his slowly shifted from the blond and back to his textbook. Naruto spun on his chucks and headed back toward Sakura. His face heating, his palms sweaty and he couldn't stop thinking that Sasuke looked so damn cute grabbing for his chocolates. He looked astonished, well for him anyway. Nonetheless, it was cute. 

"Did he really say he'd think about it?" Sakura asked in a high pitched tone, shock in her voice. 

"Uh-huh." The blond was stunned and sat in his chair, he couldn't ignore the irregular beating of his heart. "Sakura, this all started as a joke, expecting him to say no. What if he actually says yes?" 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have given him chocolates he actually likes Naruto!" She was joking, but still a layer of being serious was there too. 

"Sorry I noticed what kind of chocolate he likes, when clearly no one else did." The fox hissed through his teeth, ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach. He glanced up from his caramel latte to see the raven staring at him from across the cafe. He quickly glanced away and moved his view back to his book. _Huh_ . When was the last time they even talked? Well not that they really talked a lot anyway. They mostly just grew competitive when they were against one another. Only saying snide, arrogant remarks toward one another. In other words, they've never really talked before. Naruto didn't know much about him, other than that he had no family, and was always alone. Well, the only other things that Naruto had noticed were relevant when he watched him at the cafe. How Sasuke took his coffee, what kind of tea he liked, that his favorite kind of books were folklore or horror. That was when his nose never rose up from the binding. He wore dark colors, he was right handed, and the music coming from his headphones was always classical. Now Naruto knew that he liked dark chocolate. _Wow_. Maybe he really did pay too much attention to the guy. 

"Well Naruto, I guess if he does say yes. You gotta go out on a date with him, you went through with it on the asking out part. Follow through, it'll just be one date after all." The head of pink finally answered him, and gathered her stuff together. "Maybe it'll even be fun. You certainly watch him a lot." 

"I do not!" The blond tried to keep himself from blushing. 

"Then why else do you come to the coffee shop every day?" 

"It's a nice place to study." 

"Sure." She smiles before hauling her book bag over her shoulder and left. There was a certain air around her before she left, maybe it was the fact that she was absolutely right. Naruto looked up one more time to look at Sasuke, his nose was still in the book, but his hair now looked messy, like he moved too quickly all of a sudden. The blond smiled. _Cute_. 

\- 

"Sakura showed me the video Naruto! You got a maybe from Sasuke!" Kiba erupted in the courtyard, a common area where most students convened before classes. Even if it was cold outside. Naruto was sitting by Sakura and Ino, they always ate their lunch together in that very spot. He wore an orange puffer vest, and red flannel underneath. Kiba had his hands tucked away in his leather jacket, trying to stay warm against the harsh winds. Shino walked up, and patted Kiba on the shoulder, his glasses glaring from the sunlight. Kiba nearly jumped out-of his skin, blushing. 

"He said he would think about it, but I don't know how long he needs. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and I haven't heard from him. Maybe he just said that to me so I would go away." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He squinted his eyes from the wind nearly cutting into him. 

"No way, he would have just said no then." Ino piped in, after stealing Sakura's french fry. She wore a purple pea coat, and so did Sakura but her coat was red. 

"That's true!" Kiba grinned. 

"Well I just want to know by this point, because the suspense is killing me." The blond leaned against the ledge in the courtyard, letting his burger go cold. He really couldn't wait to go home and eat some ramen later on. That's what he really wanted. _Mmm_ . BBQ pork ramen, now that was the dream. Naruto envisioned the taste as if he were eating it at that exact moment, drool dripping from his mouth. The surrounding area went quiet, too quiet, and so Naruto opened his eyes to see why that was. _Oh gosh_. The raven was walking in his direction, onyx eyes focused, his bangs swaying in the wind. He wore a black dress coat with a white scarf tied around his neck, and nice black boots. He looked elegant, fierce and Naruto was nervous to even say anything. The fox quickly rubbed the drool off of his chin, ignoring all the eyes that were on him. 

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke while removing his ear buds, his eyes still so focused. 

"Um, hi Sasuke." 

"Okay. I'll go out with you tomorrow." Sasuke's cheeks were pink and it was a lovely pigment on him considering how pale he was, how tired he looked. Layers of bags buried underneath his eyes. "Here's my number, text me about any details." He handed him a piece of paper, and then opened up his bag and pulled out a box of candy, handing them over to Naruto. "As a thank you for the chocolates. They're caramel." Sasuke spoke with the same expression written across his face, emotionless, cool and collective. He turned on the heel of his boots and began striding away. 

"Thanks." Naruto was so stunned that his reaction was delayed, he was so shocked that Sasuke not only said yes, but he did it in front of an audience. Which was a total surprise, Naruto thought Sasuke would say no, especially after having time to think about it. However he didn’t. Sasuke Uchiha said yes to a date, a date with him! They were going to spend Valentine's Day together. _Oh gosh_. He now had to plan a date! 

"Holy fucking shit, he said yes." Kiba spoke in shock. 

"Yeah. He did." Naruto stammered out finally and grinned. He looked at the number written down in Sasuke's neat handwriting. Quickly he put the piece of paper up in his pocket. This was no joke anymore, he was serious about this, now. He wanted to be anyway, he was feeling giddy from deep down. The fox opened the box of caramel bites and indulged in the magnificent taste, like an explosion in his mouth. "These are fucking delicious!" 

\- 

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe what he'd just done. He agreed to go out with that moron Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto. What the hell was he thinking?? The man didn't so much as appear as decent, the way he dressed looked much like someone who was ready to worm. Well maybe he didn't look that bad, he was definitely built and lean, his bronze skin was rich like the sun, and like the sun his blond hair was bright. To top it all off those crystal blue eyes of his were the most mesmerizing part of him, they were beautiful and Sasuke was rather sad that he didn't get many chances to stare into him. So no, he wasn't actually bad looking at all, in fact he was beautiful. _Ah._ Sasuke hated that he was attracted to him, it wasn't fair. Seriously. Or the fact that he was indeed helplessly in love with him. Sasuke was even thankful that in most cases, if he got up early enough for his morning coffee, he'd catch the blond out for his run. Naruto must have lived nearby, if Sasuke got to see him run by, his mind completely focused, his muscles constricting as he ran. Those blue eyes of his glistening in the sunlight, his skin radiant from the sweat and sun shining down on him. Unfortunately it was winter, and that meant Naruto ran in a jogging suit rather than just his orange jogging shorts. The raven liked those shorts. 

Sasuke blinked, realizing he had been thinking about the blond for way too long now. He swarmed his thoughts consistently, and now his head was a fucking mess. To his complete surprise, Naruto was the one to ask him out and not the other way around, he never had the courage to talk to him even. Sasuke knew he wasn't likable, not truly. However he suspected that it wasn't completely sincere. The raven noticed his former classmates and Naruto roaring about something right before he walked up, and all of them were staring. So it had to be a dare, of some sort. On the contrary, the next day the blond actually asked him out, and this time he brought him chocolate kisses. More than that, Naruto paid enough attention to give him dark chocolate. The only kind of chocolate he liked. Because of that, Sasuke decided to think about it. Considering it appeared to be a joke of some kind, the raven would have ultimately said no. However. Every evening, Naruto was at the cafe. Staring at him. So he had to have some sort of interest, right? Regardless Sasuke agreed on the date. Even if it was a joke, it would be nice to have a reason to actually hang out with the fox. He even went as far to get him caramel candies, to show that he notices him watching at the cafe. Just because his nose was in a book, didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. Maybe it was just Naruto he watched, took notes on. 

Once arriving home, he took off his shoes very delicately and slid on his slippers before heading to the kitchen and making himself a cup of tea. Throughout the day he had been feeling a little light headed and hazy. He whipped up some tea, knowing he should eat something but had zero appetite. Probably due to nerves, he was surprisingly nervous for tomorrow. So he made a sandwich to eat along with his tea and sat at the table, getting some homework done while he could. Nibbling on his sandwich, sitting there staring at his paper he should be writing. Out of the corner of his eye, his phone lit up on the table, and Sasuke glanced at it. 

**_I'll pick you up around 6:30? Sound good?_ **

Six thirty? Wasn't that kind of late for a date? Well it wasn't like Sasuke knew what was normal for a date anyway. He must have had a reason for that specific time. The raven assumed it was Naruto, considering he didn't say it was him, and no one else ever texted him besides his brother on occasion. His phone lit up again. 

**_Actually no, let's shoot for 6! To be safe haha._ **

**_Oh this is Naruto btw._ **

Sasuke grinned, he was so sporadic, Naruto would be someone to send multiple texts right after another. Then later say it was him texting. The Uchiha smiled and sent a text back. 

**_Whatever is fine dobe._ **

He sent that and went back to drinking his tea, and working on his paper for linguistics class. He found himself eyeing his phone in case it lit up. _Stupid_. He told himself and tried staying focused on the paper. It lit up again. 

**_Dobe:_ **

**_Almost forgot! What's your address Sasuke?_ **

The raven felt his heart drop a beat, for some reason, seeing his name in a text sent butterflies throughout. It was almost as good as hearing the blond say his name in person. The thought sent shivers down his spine, and heated his face. He felt silly for that, but it still happened. Sasuke replied to the text, giving his address and he marched up to bed drowsy. Laying there contemplating the events of the last few days. He needed to remind himself that being careful was wise. He may have known Naruto since Elementary School, but he still didn't know that much about him, not to the extent that he wanted anyway. This whole ordeal could still be one big joke, or a fair amount anyway. So Sasuke needed to remind himself that his guard needed to remain up and strong. Moreover this was Naruto, the bright sun. He didn't want to think badly of him at all. His phone lit up again. Sasuke took a deep breath before unlocking the device. He actually had two messages on there. One from his brother, the other was Naruto. 

**_Unreliable brother:_ **

**_Just checking in, work has me hauled up. I won't be able to make it down next weekend. Sorry._** **_I’ll be sure to send you extra money to your account this week._**

_Figures._ Itachi was in charge of his care, but his work required more of his attention. The family business, Uchiha Corp. Itachi didn’t like that Sasuke was studying English. What could he do with an English Degree? However Sasuke had no desire to be an office drone, because it proved to have no substance. Itachi never had time for him, and so Sasuke felt even more alone. The raven scoffed before sliding over to the next message. Naruto's. 

**_Dobe:_ **

**_This is out of the blue I know, but are you doing okay? You looked very tired yesterday . . . and today._ **

Sasuke flushed again, that idiot really isn't that much of an idiot. Except when it comes to sports or games. Sasuke usually won because of strategy, but Naruto always had good technique though and sometimes his agility. 

**_I'm fine moron, just a lot of papers to write._ **

**_Dobe:_ **

**_U sure?_ **

Sasuke laughed, good ole Naruto looking out for him. He did that occasionally in High School, like he knew when he was pushing himself too hard. Possibly he was doing it again. Sasuke was taking on six classes this semester after all. 

**_Yes. I'm fine._ **

**_Dobe._ **

Sasuke smiled, his head was throbbing and decided instead of taking asprin of some sort, he would just hit the hay instead. Hoping that would tame the headache at hand. _Hopefully_. 

\- 

Sasuke stood in front of his closet, staring at the choices he had for outfits. He sipped on more tea while doing so, he still felt light headed. Probably just nervous. Staring at his closet, Sasuke squinted his eyes. Deciding on the perfect outfit was way more difficult than expected. What kind of date was Naruto planning? Surely he was planning something, otherwise he wouldn't have picked such a specific time. Knowing him, the dobe would probably take him somewhere more casual. Sasuke did know Naruto loves ramen, so that's the kind of place he assumed Naruto would be taking him. So he settled on a casual button up, with fitted jeans and black chucks. That didn't seem too casual, he hoped, but Naruto usually just wore flannel, so it should be fine. Right? The raven chuckled and leaned against his kitchen counter, making himself some tea again. 

_Calm down_ . He told himself, there was no reason to be this nervous. Sure he'd never quite been alone with Naruto before, but there was no reason to be nervous. His stomach twisted and turned, his head throbbed again and he still felt light headed. _Calm._ He relaxed his breathing and focused on the notion. _Ah_. There, that was better. The loud thrash against the door led Sasuke into nearly dropping his mug. He set the tea down, and paced himself as he headed for the door, his chest constricting. He felt floaty. Focus and calm down, this will be fine. The raven carefully opened the door, and when doing so, his heart dropped, plummeting to the ground. 

"Hi Sasuke," the blond waved at him, and man did he look good. Sasuke was completely thrown off, stunned even. _He was dressed up!_ His hair swept back, he wore a vest and dress jacket, nice fitted jeans and oxford style shoes. His whiskers moved along with his cheeks while he smiled. His crystal blue eyes glistening in the faint light, and wow was that unfair! He was handsome, beautiful and dare he even say sexy! Well that actually wasn’t unusual. Sasuke lost himself, and continued gawking at him. Embarrassed. "Oh no, I don't look good, do it? Sakura picked out my outfit, blame her or is it the hair? I swear, I did what the guy in the video did!" 

"No Naruto, you look good. I mean you look fine." Sasuke paused to run a hand through his hair and laughed awkward. "I on the other hand look extremely underdressed." He sighed, and the blond beamed at him. Naruto stared at him for a moment and began blushing, Sasuke recognized elevator eyes when he saw them. 

"Nah, I think you look cute." 

Sasuke flushed, he felt weird being called cute. 

"Um, let me at least change my shoes. Come in." The raven motioned for him to come into his house and Naruto watched him carefully when following inside. Sasuke felt a little unbalanced, but grabbed the shoes he wanted to change into. Naruto wandered inside and glanced around his small house, but eyed the piles of books on the table. 

"That's a lot of books there Sasuke." 

"Yeah, I was getting some homework out of the way. It can be hard to keep track of when taking six classes after all." He spoke while tying the laces of his boots. His face still felt hot from heating up earlier from his blush. Wait no, he felt different. _Damn._ Was he really that nervous? 

"God damn, six classes? I can barely function with taking four!" Naruto turned on his heels and stared at Sasuke, examining him, the raven turned his head away embarrassed. 

"Call me an overachiever." He lightly smiled, trying to keep himself from rubbing his head. It did still throb after all, fuck, what was wrong with him? 

"Sasuke, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." He hissed. "So what kind of place are we going to" 

"Um. Italian, I got us a reservation somehow, thanks to a friend." The blond grinned, and held the door open for Sasuke. Stunned he walked through the door, attempting to keep his focus. Naruto called for a reservation, that was shocking. How, he was seriously on top of it, on top of looking completely breathtaking too. "Sasuke are you sure you're okay? The fox asked him again, and this time he could hear how frantic his voice was, the tone was shaky. 

"I'm," the raven began, but now he wasn't so sure. He assumed he felt so off because of how nervous he was for this date. Moreover now, he wasn't so sure anymore. His head was beginning to spin, along with it's throbbing, The raven felt the world spinning on him, crashing down to a halt. His vision completely blurred from view, darkening. 

_"Sasuke!"_

\- 

The blond caught the raven before hitting the ground outside, his heart nearly falling from his chest in fear. The wind blew in his eyes, stinging them as he tried getting a firm grip on Sasuke, and carried him back inside the house. He wasn't too sure on what happened, but he did know that Sasuke didn't look good. Well he always looked good, more so he didn't look healthy. Probably pushing himself too hard and was at his limit. He felt warm, but it was cold outside after all, so he hurried the raven inside. _Uh_ . Not sure where his bedroom was, but he took a guess and opened a door he hoped led to his bedroom. Thankfully it did. _Ah-ha!_

"Please excuse the intrusion." He said quickly, and carried Sasuke to the neatly made bed and laid him down, taking off anything that might get in the way of Sasuke comfort. Naruto almost felt bad for untidying his blanket, it was so neatly made. His face was flushed, his breathing shaky, and when Naruto reached over to feel if he was actually warm. Well he was fiery, scorching hot. _Fuck._ Definitely a fever. What did he need to do? Take Sasuke to the ER? Was that too drastic for a fever? _Idiot_. Naruto knew he wasn't feeling good too, and Sasuke was definitely too stubborn to admit he's sick too. Naruto pulled a chair up, and decided to call Sakura. 

"What's wrong? Aren't you on your date?" She rasped on the phone, and he realized he'd just interrupted her special night. 

"Somethings wrong with Sasuke, he just collapsed and is running a fever. What do I do?" He pleaded. 

"Okay. Calm down, he may have just pushed himself too hard. Try to bring his fever down and take him to the hospital just in case." Sakura tried instructing calmly on the other line. 

"Um okay. I'll see what I can find here . . . I'll text ya Sakura. He's waking up." Naruto explained as he saw Sasuke opening his onyx eyes, just barely. 

"Keep me posted." 

He hung up the phone, and leaned over Sasuke, seeing if he actually was coherent or not. He focused his eyes on the blond. 

"Naruto? What happened?" His voice was shaky. 

"Good you're awake! You're sick Sasuke, I really should take you to the hospital. You're burning up!" Naruto tried to keep his voice from being too frantic. 

"No!" The raven suddenly shot out, his eyes widening, absolute fear written in them. 

"But-" 

"I said no! I have good medicine somewhere around here." He spoke, and Naruto could tell the raven's head was spinning. He floated back into the bed, rubbing his temples. Naruto noticed how covered in sweat his body was now. _Fuck_. Naruto rushed out of the room and searched for a towel. Luckily they weren't too hard to find, due to Sasuke's house being relatively small. He came back in after moistening the towel. 

"At least let me clean you up Sasuke." Naruto spoke, and the Uchiha didn't argue. So Naruto leaned him up, and took off his shirt, and began wiping down his chest and back. Cleaning off the sweat, and Naruto was trying to do his best not to stare too intensely at the raven. He was sick and it didn't seem appropriate to stare at his muscles, the tattoo on the back of his neck, his fair smooth skin. The blond shook the indecent thoughts about before they could bloom. He finished off the cleaning, and had him lay back down. Sasuke claimed he didn't want a new shirt, so Naruto got him a cold rag to place on his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, and placed the rag down. The fox watched as the raven flinched from the sudden coolness of the rag being placed on his forehead. _Okay._ So what was next? Naruto needed to figure out where that medicine was. Sasuke insisted that he had good medicine somewhere around. Only problem was finding it, and so Naruto started searching in the restroom and made his way to a small cabinet in the kitchen finally. He discontinued and stared around him in the house. Since the start of the evening, Naruto had been so preoccupied with him that he hadn't gotten a huge look around the house yet. So the blond spun on his heels to scan around for a quick moment. _Oh_ . It was completely barren, not much of anything laying around except for necessities. He was lonely, and Naruto knew what that was like. To be lonely. He had a small family now, after Iruka adopted him, but before that he had bounced from group home to group him. Living that way was extremely hard. Finally he opened the cabinet above the oven and found the medicine that Sasuke was talking about. _He would be okay_. The fox told himself, Sasuke was strong and stubborn. It was time for him to heal, in more ways than one, Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke had to be okay, he had to be. It was more apparent now than ever what his simmering feelings deep within meant. The reason why he stopped by the cafe every day, the reason he actually wanted to ask Sasuke out on Valentine’s Day. The reason he wanted to stay by his side all night, and hold onto his hand, hoping he would be okay. 

\- 

_Flickering lights buzzed in the long drab hallway, several doors with numbers were closed, and several of the numbers were hanging down and falling off the doors. They were rusted, and old. Sasuke could hear his ragged breathing echoing down the hallway. His throat clenched shut, feeling dry. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and would sting his eyes when dripping down into them. Shit . His head throbbed, along with his narrow blurry vision. The hallway appeared to be never ending and fear struck his heart like a lightning bolt. He had to get out of there. Immediately. His heart hurt from all the running, until finally pausing in front of one door. The patient's name read **Uchiha** . His mother's room, cautiously opening the door, he walked through. Ignoring the drumming of his fearful heart, the straggling sound of his heart. Everything. The room was empty of people, of living souls. All that was left in the vacant room were the forlorn memories. A car crash led to losing his parents, Fugaku died immediately from impact, however Mikoto was left in critical condition and died soon after being brought to the hospital. Leaving her to die in front of Sasuke while he was all alone, only seven years old, watching the light drift from her skin. The hospital haunted him, the room haunted him. That same feeling of fear overwhelmed him, and he tried running away, but the room was locked, the hospital began rotting away. Falling apart and turning into a massive pool of blood. Fuck . _

In a sudden loud huff, Sasuke shot up from the bed in horror. _Shit_ . His head throbbed, and he rubbed his forehead, but had to remove the cloth laying on his forehead first. _Ow. Fuck_ . That was one hell of a nightmare, his hair was soaking wet, so was the pillow, the blanket and his hand. _Wait_ . He glanced down to see something that struck his heart, butterflies twisting his stomach. _Holy fucking shit!_ At the side of the bed, Naruto laid halfway there, clasping Sasuke's hand. The blond was dead asleep, his whiskers moved while he lightly snored. There was a bucket of water laying next to him with several old cloth rags sitting inside. He had been changing his rags for his forehead all night apparently. Well Sasuke didn't actually know what time it was, but it had to be early, possibly dawn. Outside the window he could see light orange hues shining through his blinds, so it was very early. The raven slightly smiled. He couldn't believe that the fox stayed and took care of him the whole night. They were supposed to have a Valentine's date, but instead Sasuke overworked himself and wound up with a fucking fever. He didn't remember much of the night, was actually happy he didn't. _Ugh_ . However he did feel better, not great but he broke his fever which was a good thing. Moreover he felt sluggish, horribly hungry, and greasy from all the sweat. _Ew_. Poor Naruto stayed up and fell asleep halfway on his bed, that couldn't have been very comfortable. Well Naruto did look like someone who could fall asleep in any position after all. 

"Dobe, wake up." Sasuke tried shaking him awake, but the blond mumbled something he couldn't quite make out, it sounded like something about ramen though. Guess Sasuke had to try harder in waking him up, he almost didn't want to. Naruto looked so cute laying there asleep like a child. His blond locks were sprawled across his face, and they were partially sticking up from his head, from being brushed back with product in them. _Hah_. How cute he looked. Sasuke leaned over and whispered in his ear, hoping this maneuver worked. "Naruto, wake up." 

"Who gave you permission to touch my ramen??" Naruto's crystal eyes shot open, his head shooting up, nearly slamming into Sasuke's. The raven scooted back and stared at Naruto, watching him blush and quickly retrieved his hand back, chuckling. "Oh Sasuke! Oh my God, I am so sorry man. Guess I fell asleep." He awkwardly itched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. The raven already missed the feelings of the foxes hand clasping his own. 

"Moron." Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying not to lock eyes with the blond, because his heartbeat was definitely irregular. "Thanks for staying, and not making me go to the hospital." 

"Well Hospitals are creepy anyway." He beamed at Sasuke. It was so bright and pleasant that he already felt immensely better. That smile of his was a cure of its own. "How are you feeling?" Naruto continued to look in his direction and suddenly averted his glance away blushing. That was odd. 

"Um, better. Broke my fever anyway, but I still feel weak." He sighed, itching his shoulder, feeling bare skin. _Oh_. That's why Naruto was blushing, he didn't have a shirt on, or much of anything else either. Naruto must have changed him out of his sweaty clothes last night, whoops. He then grabbed the blanket, and wrapped it around himself. "Sorry I ruined Valentine's Day." 

"What? No! You didn't ruin it, may have scared me, but not ruined." He smiled again. "Anyway, I feel like I got to know more about you. Like for one, you apparently don't eat very well. Where is all your fucking food?" 

"I usually just order take out, or buy frozen dinners." The raven blinked, turning red. 

"Sasuke-Teme, you need properly cooked food too!" 

"Okay Mr. Culinary Major, I'm an awful cook!" Sasuke hissed, feeling embarrassed that he couldn't cook and that Naruto supposedly ate better than himself. Who would have guessed that? Naruto surely didn’t. 

"Well, that's why you have me!" 

"What?" Sasuke felt his face heating up again, averting his gaze from Naruto’s. However he wasn't quick enough and their eyes met anyway.

"Okay, let's have our date now! I'll cook us something to eat. You clean up, I'll run to the store, grab food and cook up a fantastic breakfast!" He spoke enthusiastically, rising up from sitting on the floor. 

"You don't have to do that Naruto. I mean," the raven looked back in his direction, his stare still and vacant. "I know you just asked me out as some sort of dare or joke with your friends. Valentine's Day passed, there's no reason to try again." Sasuke realized he had been fidgeting with his hands nervously, waiting for the blond to speak and he suddenly felt him grab his hands. His piercing crystal eyes locked his gaze, luring him in like he was under some sort of thrall. 

"Okay. Okay it may have been a joke in a way, but I was serious about this. I legitimately wanted to ask you out, Sasuke. I mean, can you deny that we have always had a certain amount of chemistry between us." His beam widened, his face heating and those eyes of his gleaming. "It was finally the push I needed to realize that I've actually been in love with you this whole time. Especially with you getting sick, I thought my heart dropped from the fear, and it sickened me. Realizing how lonely you were. I want to change that Sasuke." 

_Oh fuck._

"You idiot, how can you say that so easily, so casually like it's no big deal? I have been the one who has been in love with you this whole time, and you express your feelings before me! It's not fair." The raven sighed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated but also inside he was overwhelmed by glee. He knew his face was red, his eyes wavering, and his heartbeat running so fast that his chest hurt. Naruto chuckled, the sound was comforting and welcoming. 

"Sorry." He beamed again. "I act fast Sasuke." 

"What do you mean?" The raven asked, and suddenly the distance between them closed. Naruto touched his cheek and kissed him. Gently, softly. Welcoming, and fiery, flames consuming them both inside. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, deepening their kiss. Letting his mind swim in the bliss of the moment. Never wanting it to end, but it did and Sasuke felt drunk. Like he was in a haze, maybe he was under a thrall after all? "Shit." 

"Ha, you're so cute Sasuke." 

"Shut up." 

"Now go clean up, you're about to get the best damn breakfast of your life, and guess I gotta come over here every morning to cook for you." 

"What. Why?" Sasuke asked, still in a haze. Confused. 

"Because that's what boyfriend's do." He grinned, and Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek. Holding in his excitement, absolutely happy from what Naruto told him. It felt like a dream, and this time he knew it wasn’t a dream, this was real. 

"Okay. Fine Naruto." The raven gave a light smile, his heart racing, he felt floaty and happy. This was the start of his new life. A life full of hope and sunshine, a life no longer filled with sadness and sorrow. No longer lonely. He could be happy. 

The End, well sorta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it or whatever haha.
> 
> I was going to add some smut into this story, but it just didn't fit very well, so I decided to hold off on the smut for later, and I add onto this story or make a sequel. lol Whatever.


End file.
